Impardonnable
by Ghadriel
Summary: Certains se sont brûlés les ailes et essayent d'effacer leurs souvenirs pour repartir à zéro, Aiolia aurait aimé qu'on le laisse où il était. Parce qu'affronter ce que l'on ne connaît pas quand ça concerne les sentiments, c'est bien plus effrayant qu'une guerre Sainte.


_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont toujours pas à moi._

Pendant treize ans, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre traîtresse de mon frère et lorsque j'ai enfin su la vérité, j'ai été manipulé de sorte à faire un peu plus de mal pour les beaux yeux d'un Pope devenu complètement fou. Ça va faire la troisième fois que j'ai droit à une résurrection et c'est loin d'être une bénédiction.

Je leur en veux. A tous...

Et en particulier à lui.

J'ai été poursuivi pendant des jours entiers par des chevaliers qui m'accusait d'être le frère d'un traître. C'était presque un crime d'être en vie. Et pourtant... J'ai survécu.

La rafale de vent qui se lève soudain me tire loin de mes pensées. Par habitude, je replace une boucle châtain derrière mon oreille, alors que le casque de mon armure est bien calé sous mon bras.

Je ne suis pourtant pas en mission et nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre. Mais sentir le métal doré qui recouvre mon corps me donne l'impression que je peux me réfugier loin de cette atmosphère étouffante.

-"Aiolia ?"

Tout mon corps se tendit comme un arc. Sa voix... Je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes. J'ai beau faire bonne figure et dire à tout le monde que j'ai pardonné les erreurs du passé. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Lui, plus que quiconque me donne des envies de violence...

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shura ?"

Sa présence derrière moi me donne l'impression qu'il est juste à mes côtés. Restant dos à lui, j'attends sa réponse.

-"J'aimerais te parler..."

Me parler... J'ai rien à lui dire.. Si, ce n'est que je lui en veux encore malgré toutes ces années. Que même si mon frère lui a pardonné et lui accorde de jolis sourires. Les miens sont faux et hypocrites.

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ?"

-"Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais."

Ses pas résonnent contre les marches en pierre qui lie mon temple à celui de DeathMask, avec une lenteur calculée, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Son visage affiche un air indifférent et pourtant, je peux quand même décelé de la surprise dans son regard sombre.

-"Tu comptes faire l'hypocrite pendant combien d'années ? J'ai remarqué tes œillades assassines."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Shura ?! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre."

-"Je sais que tu me détestes ! Mais arrêtons les faux semblants et cette fausse amitié."

-"Tu préfères que je te frappes devant nos confrères ?"

-"A choisir... Oui."

Ma salive descend dans ma gorge avec une difficulté qui me prouve à quel point, je suis crispé. Toute ma haine bouillonne au point de me donner l'impression que mon sang est aussi brûlant que la lave. Et ce regard sombre qui ne cesse de me fixer ne fait que m'enrager encore plus.

-"A ta guise."

A peine ma phrase terminée que mon poing cogna durement la mâchoire carrée du Capricorne. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas pour garder l'équilibre, posant ses doigts sur l'endroit sans doute douloureux. Haussant un sourcil, je le défia du regard avant de soudainement me retrouver plaquer contre les escaliers, sa main entourant fermement ma gorge.

-"J'ai tué ton frère uniquement parce que c'était mon devoir, j'ai toujours voulu protéger Athéna. Je n'ai pas été le seul manipulé Aiolia, si toi, tu as seulement tué des innocents inconnus, il se trouve que moi, je suis tombé sur Ayoros. Vas-tu me le reprocher encore longtemps ?"

-"OUI !"

Des larmes traîtresses d'une rage mal contenue coulaient sur mes joues, je pouvais sentir leur sillon jusqu'à mon menton qui tremblait de quelques sanglots retenus.

-"..."

-"Oui, je vais te le reprocher encore longtemps. Tu as volé mon enfance ! Volé la seule famille que j'avais ! Ce n'est pas toi qui devais te cacher aux yeux de tous pendant qu'on t'accusait de traîtrise ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on a frappé jusqu'à l'évanouissement pour les soit disant erreurs d'un homme qui était innocent ! Alors, oui Shura, je vais te le reprocher encore longtemps, parce que je n'arrive pas à pardonner. A te pardonner."

-"Je ne peux pas changer le passé."

Son ton était soudainement glacial, sa main avait relâché ma gorge et je pouvais sentir mon sang battre dans mes tempes sous les émotions mal contenues. Soudain, l'évidence me frappa comme un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre.

-"Tu le savais..."

-"..."

-"Tu savais que c'était Saga !"

-"Oui."

Sa confirmation me coupa le souffle et me sembla encore plus douloureuse qu'une trahison. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans des états pareils, j'étais censé haïr cet homme et encore plus maintenant. Pourtant, j'avais mal. Vraiment mal.

-"Dégage..."

-"Aiolia..."

-"HORS DE MA VUE !"

Ma respiration s'accélère, je sens mes oreilles bourdonner. Avec violence, je plaque mes mains dessus en tombant à genoux. Mes pensées se bousculent, je suis complètement perdu. Cette révélation a fini par m'achever. J'ai envie de vomir, d'hurler et la pluie qui se met à tomber ne fait que rendre ses mots plus réels.

-"Aiolia..."

Je ne bouge pas lorsque sa main se pose encore une fois sur mon épaule, et c'est avec horreur que je constate que son toucher me fait frissonner violemment et pas de dégoût comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Non.. Ce sont des frissons de désir. D'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Ces sentiments que je ressens à son égard et que je m'interdisais d'exprimer par rancœur pour ce chevalier d'or.

-"Cela t'amuses de jouer avec moi, Shura ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te tue de mes mains pour expier tes fautes ?"

-"Je ne regrette pas d'avoir agi pour les ambitions de Saga."

-"Il a voulu tuer Athéna."

-"Mais c'est lui qui est quand même parvenu à maintenir une garde encore plus puissante qu'à l'époque. Shion était trop laxiste. Pas assez d'entraînement, ni de missions. C'était à se demander si on portait nos armures pour quelque chose."

Violemment, je repousse sa main avant de lui donner un coup de pied en plein dans sa rotule droite. Le coup le surprend et le force à poser sa seconde jambe au sol pour éviter de s'étaler tout le long des marches.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me jette sur lui. D'une montée de Cosmos j'expulse mon armure de mon corps. Il en fait de même. A-t-il compris le message ? Mes doigts s'agrippent avec hargne au tee-shirt du capricorne, si fort que je peux entendre le coton craquer sous mes jointures.

-"Je te hais..."

-"Je n'ai rien fais pour que tu m'aimes."

La lueur de tristesse qui traversa son regard sombre me surpris. Contre toutes attentes, ses doigts sont doux en se posant sur mes joues.

-"Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. Pour ton enfance volée. Pour toute la souffrance que tu as pu cumulée pendant tout ce temps. Je suis vraiment désolé, Aiolia... Mais mes excuses ne changeront pas mes faits. Oui, j'étais conscient que c'était Saga. J'ai agit en connaissance de cause. Vas-tu m'en vouloir à vie pour des actes qui se sont passés il y a treize ans de cela ?"

-"Tu dis ça comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire.."

-"Ça commence à me lasser ce petit jeu, Aiolia..."

Cette phrase achève mon self-control. Saisissant sa main posée sur ma joue, je lui serre les doigts au point de sentir ses os se briser sous ma poigne. Il pourrait se défendre, m'envoyer un coup d'Excalibur bien placé. Me mettre à terre avec l'un de ses coups de pieds fabuleux. Mais, il n'en fait rien.

-"Pourquoi ?!"

-"Pourquoi quoi ?"

Sa voix est si calme... Sa fierté est réellement à toutes épreuves. Pas un seul mouvement n'indique qu'il souffre le martyr dû à ses doigts brisés. Non. Il reste stoïque avec, je dois l'avouer une classe à en couper le souffle.

En colère contre moi-même, je le relâche comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Essuyant mes doigts sur mon pantalon comme s'ils étaient recouvert d'une substance invisible, je vois le léger haussement de sourcil de la part du dixième gardien.

-"Je devrais te tuer Shura."

-"Et qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?"

-"Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ta vie ?! Tu es censé la sacrifier pour notre Déesse !"

-"Athéna à ses chevaliers de bronzes et puis, je ne la trahi pas en te mettant au défi de me tuer."

-"Tu sais pertinemment comment ça va se finir."

-"Oui..."

-"Je te le redemande une dernière fois. Pourquoi te livrer ainsi ?"

-"Je te l'ai dit. Je suis lasser de ce petit jeu. Lasser de devoir vivre avec ce poids constant sur les épaules. Lasser de voir ton regard rempli de haine à chaque fois que l'on se croise... Tu n'imagines même pas le quart de ce que je peux ressentir."

-"Parce que c'est toi la victime, maintenant ?"

-"Te considères-tu comme une victime ? Je trouve ça plutôt pathétique."

Il a un don... Il a réellement un don pour me mettre hors de moi en quelques paroles.

-"LIGHTNING PLASMA !"

Mon attaque le percute de plein fouet. Je vois son corps se tordre de douleur, malgré l'absence de son. Il serre les dents si fort que je peux les entendre grincer même à cette distance.

Soudain, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahi et je me recule d'un pas, complètement abasourdi par la réaction de mon propre corps face à cette vision.

L'une de mes mains se perd dans ma nuque, frottant celle-ci dans un geste nerveux. Merde. Depuis quand les garçons me font de l'effet ? Enfin... Il est vrai que j'ai...

La vérité m'éclate soudainement en pleine figure. J'ai toujours été attiré par Shura. Même après tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Je l'ai toujours placé à part des autres.

Ses jambes légèrement tremblantes me ramènent à la réalité. Malgré la puissance de mon attaque, il se tient encore debout devant moi, toujours avec cet air fier que je meurs d'envie de lui faire ravaler.

-"C'est tout ?"

-"J'attendais que tu ripostes."

-"Je ne lèverais pas la main sur toi."

-"Oh... Me fais pas le coup du mec qui a de la compassion ! T'as tué mon frère et t'en avais rien à foutre !"

-"Tu me fais chier à la fin ! A toujours me répéter la même chose ! Tu attends quoi ? Que je me mette à genoux ? Que je te plaignes ? Arrêtes de te lamenter et tourne enfin cette foutue page !"

Je suis... choqué. C'est bien la première fois que Shura parle ainsi. Ça m'aurait encore plus choqué si ce genre de phrase serait sortie de la bouche de Camus. Quoi que... Non... J'en reviens pas. Shura est... Shura est terriblement sexy quand il s'énerve.

... J'ai pensé quoi ? Qu'il était sexy ? Je... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Encore plus en colère de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Je lui lance une seconde attaque sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Le voir tomber a genoux me donne un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Et tout en m'approchant, je sens tout mon être réagir à sa présence.

-"Shura..."

-"Ai...Aiolia..."

Mon nom qui roule ainsi sous sa langue... Merci aux gênes espagnol. Et puis ce regard qui me défie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai réellement envie de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Cette fichue fierté qui nous donne l'impression de ne jamais lui arriver à la cheville.

Dans un geste brusque, je lui empoigne la gorge. Mes doigts enserrent son cou et je peux sentir sa jugulaire pulser et son coeur battre la chamade, pourtant en aucun cas, il ne baisse les yeux.

C'est fascinant de sentir chacun de ses muscles rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Qui aurait cru qu'un cou pouvait être aussi.. Attirant ? Et si je resserre encore ma prise ?

-"Hmph..."

Électrisé... Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qui vient de se passer à cet instant précis. Mes ongles finissent par se planter dans la chair tendre de sa gorge, une goutte de sang perle jusqu'à finalement glisser dans le creux de sa clavicule.

-"Et merde..."

-"Aiolia... Tu comptes..."

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sans prévenir mes lèvres se soudent aux siennes. Bon sang... Comment est-il possible d'avoir une bouche aussi douce en étant un homme ?

Mes doigts relâchent leur prise pour venir s'emmêler dans ses mèches sombres, sans que je ne le contrôle le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Shura tente de s'agripper à mes bras, mais je peux sentir les sursauts de douleur que lui cause ses doigts cassés. Et sans attendre une minute de plus, je l'attrape pour le jeter sur mon épaule pour me diriger vers mon temple. C'est sans aucune douceur que je le laisse tomber à même le sol et l'entendre pousser un juron dans sa langue natale me fait à nouveau frissonner.

-"Je vais te faire mien, Shura. Consentant ou non, je vais te faire payer."

-"Tu serais prêt à me violer juste par vengeance ?"

...Il... Mais... Il sourit. Ca l'amuse ?! Ca l'amuse alors que je suis en train de le menacer ?!

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je me jette sur lui. Mes genoux rencontrent durement le marbre du sol et je peux sentir ses coudes heurter eux aussi le même sol.

-"Je vais te tuer !"

-"Tu te répètes Aiolia."

Je le hais ! Je le hais tellement ! Et je cède à mon envie de l'étrangler, sauf que cette fois, c'est lui qui vient m'embrasser l'un de ses bras poussant mon torse pour m'éloigner. Je finis tout de même par céder pour m'éloigner, troublé et totalement déconcerté.

-"Tu m'as embrassé ?"

-"Non ?"

Il se fiche de moi en plus ! Dans des gestes brusques je lui arrache ses vêtements, je me moque bien qu'il tente de se débattre. Je finis par arriver à mes fins et son corps nu me donne de violentes bouffées de chaleur. Bon sang... Qui aurait-cru que le Capricorne était si bien foutu ?

Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres et je dois sûrement avoir l'air d'un prédateur lorsque je m'avance vers lui en roulant des épaules. Pourtant, il n'esquisse aucun geste pour s'enfuir, au contraire, il semble m'attendre.

-"Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'enfuir face à toi."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi chacun des mots qu'il prononce me font un drôle d'effet, je suis complètement perdu, tout se bouscule en moi et je ne sais l'exprimer que d'une seule façon. Alors je le frappe sur le torse, dans les côtes, dans les épaules. Je peux sentir ses muscles se bander sous mes coups et ça m'excite.

Violemment, je le plaque au sol et j'écarte ses jambes, ses yeux sont fermés comme s'il attendait sa sentence. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il attend.

Rapidement, je déboutonne mon pantalon pour l'envoyer voler ainsi que mon boxer. Shura n'a esquissé aucun geste pour s'enfuir encore une fois. Il sait pourtant que je ne m'arrêterais pas et pourtant, il reste...

Un instant j'hésite. Mes mains posées sur ses genoux, je le regarde et je tente de comprendre ce qui est en train de nous arriver.

-"Shura..."

-"Fais le."

-"Mais..."

-"Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? Hnn !"

Mon brusque coup de rein vient de lui répondre, je suis entré en lui d'un coup sec et précis, ses doigts non brisés griffent le sol au point de casser ses ongles sur les jointures du carrelage. Son visage est crispé de douleur et tout son corps est resserré fermement autour de moi. Il est brûlant...

Sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, lui faire du mal me donne un sentiment de satisfaction intense et je continue de plus belle. Mes coups de reins ne se font pas attendre et le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir me donne envie de le violenter.

Il me rend fou... Complètement fou... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Tellement de choses se bousculent en moi. Y a-t-il une formule magique pour savoir comment gérer mes émotions ? Tous ces sentiments...

L'odeur du sang grimpe soudain à mes narines. Je peux sentir tous mes sens réagir... Ses hanches répondent aux miennes, tout son corps répond au mien. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en totale osmose. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules et nos souffles s'accélèrent un peu plus. L'air est moite, brûlant... J'en peux plus, le temps s'est arrêté, plus rien ne compte si ce n'est les soupirs de plaisir et ce corps superbe qui se tord sous le mien.

-"Shura..."

-"Aiolia..."

Mon nom n'a jamais été aussi sexy. Cet air si implorant... S'en rend t-il compte ? Ma haine est mélangée avec tellement d'autres choses, mes mains griffent et caressent en même temps, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux. J'ai envie de lui faire mal et de le serrer contre moi. De le mordre et de l'embrasser.

Je continue mes coups de hanches, je sens la sueur dégringoler le long de mon dos et tout son intérieur se resserrer autour de mon membre. Dans un élan de désespoir, je plaque brutalement ma bouche contre la sienne, nos langues s'emmêlent et je peux sentir le goût de ses larmes dans ce baiser remplit de détresse.

Je l'embrasse sans jamais m'arrêter, tout comme notre corps à corps qui est bien plus que passionné.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrête et tout commence en même temps. La jouissance est tellement puissante que chacun de mes muscles est terriblement douloureux.

C'est tremblant et à bout de force que je finis par m'écrouler sur mon nouvel amant et je crois même que je perds conscience...

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit et l'odeur de savon qui grimpe à mon nez m'indique qu'on m'a douché et porté jusqu'ici et sans surprise, je croise sans plus attendre le regard clair de Milo appuyé contre le mur.

-"Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?"

-"Je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai couché avec Shura..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête 'Lia ?"

Je ne sais pas lui répondre. Parce que je n'ai aucune réponse à cette question... La tête basse, je m'adosse contre mes oreillers et soupir longuement.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Milo.."

-"Tu lui laisse une nouvelle chance ?"

-"Je devrais ?"

-"Sincèrement ? Oui. Ce gars te dévore des yeux depuis qu'on est revenus à la vie et je pense qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu lui laisses la chance de rentrer dans ta vie."

-"Mais il a tué mon frère..."

-"Hyoga a tué Camus et pourtant, j'ai fais le choix de lui pardonner parce qu'il y avait les circonstances. Que ressens-tu, toi ?"

-"Je ne sais pas..."

-"Réfléchis-y..."

Pas un mot de plus, pas un mot de moins. Milo m'a laissé dans mes réflexions et je n'ai fais que réfléchir que toute la journée. Personne ne m'a vu sortir de mon temple, Ayoros est venu s'assurer que tout allait bien et quand ce fût le tour de Shura, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le plaquer durement contre une colonne pour lui dire tout ce qui me rongeait depuis mon réveil.

-"Saches que tu n'es en rien pardonné. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais le faire. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux Shura et que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas autant désiré quelque chose."

-"Donc, je n'ai pas le choix que de t'appartenir ?"

-"Exactement."

Son haussement d'épaule et son air impassible me surprend, je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve, se rebelle, me frappe, m'insulte, mais contre toute attente, il ne fait que m'observer pour ensuite me repousser doucement et tourner les talons dans l'intention de retrouver son temple mais avant de sortir, il reste dos à moi pour m'adresser quelques derniers mots.

-"Ça fait des années que je t'attends."


End file.
